


Мгновения

by Luchiana



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Инквизитор Тревельян и его богиня.Авторский Инквизитор и авторские хэдканоны.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus & Male Trevelyan, Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 2





	1. Мёд

Если бы она только позволила — он носил бы её на руках. Он даже как-то сказал ей об этом, но Кассандра лишь фыркнула, привычно поморщившись, обозначая этим, какую глупость он сморозил, и повернулась обратно к манекенам.

Минуту спустя она бросила выбивать потроха из чучел и оперлась на поставленный перед собой меч, не поворачиваясь к нему.

— Мой доспех весит почти столько же, сколько я.

Инквизитор смотрит недоумённо, затем, сообразив, о чём она, весь светлеет, на лице его загорается ухмылка, и он чуть подаётся вперёд, словно почуявший дичь хищник:

— То есть мне всего лишь надо дождаться, пока ты его снимешь? Или эту честь ты тоже предоставишь мне?

Голос его медоточит.

Таким же голосом неделей раньше, в Халамширале, на балу, он говорил с каким-то графом, имевшим неосторожность в его присутствии отозваться об армии Инквизиции как о «кучке оборванцев, едва знающих, с какой стороны берутся за меч». И этим вот сладким тоном Инквизитор добрых пятнадцать минут цедил слово за словом, выкупав графа в патоке тщательно завуалированных издёвок, напоследок состряпав не менее приторное и витиеватое приглашение погостить в Скайхолде и поделиться своим бесценным опытом военного искусства. Тогда Инквизитора вёл гнев: он знал, сколько труда и времени вложили Каллен, Блэкволл и другие его товарищи, чтобы обучить многочисленных рекрутов, прибившихся к новорождённой Инквизиции, воодушевлённых желанием спасти свой мир и своих близких от катастрофы, готовых самозабвенно жертвовать свои жизни, в то время как граф и ему подобные, не удосужившиеся пальцем о палец ударить, сделать хоть что-нибудь на благо других, кутались в свои шелка, жаловались на нерадивость слуг и грызлись за право владеть очередной сверкающей побрякушкой или титулом, пустым звуком на фоне грозного гула надвигающейся армии Корифея. Кажется, граф тогда очень преждевременно покинул приём, невзирая на неминуемые и совершенно беспощадные последствия для тех, кто нарушал правила Игры.

Корвин Тревельян легко пропускал мимо ушей самые едкие насмешки и самые низкие оскорбления в свой адрес, но настоящим демоном гнева обращался в миг, когда слышал пренебрежительное слово в адрес тех, кто работал с ним и дрался за него.

Сейчас же мёд его голоса не был отравлен. Напротив, он нёс умиротворение, лёгкое головокружение и приятную слабость в ногах. Окутывал, обволакивал и сулил несбыточное, невозможное счастье. Точно демон желания.

Кассандру иногда посещала мысль, что перед ней — демон в обличие человека. Что она подвела всех, подвела Андрасте и Создателя и привела к власти чудовище. И это чудовище обворожило, одурманило всех вокруг и находится в шаге от того, за чем так мучительно и яростно гнался Корифей, — подчинить своей воле весь мир.


	2. Её Вестник

Корвин боготворил Кассандру. Если бы он хоть на миг допустил бы, что она его за это не прибьёт, то в буквальном смысле целовал бы землю, по которой она ходит. Это походило на одержимость — и немного пугало, но, Дыхание ж Создателя, как сладко было в этом безумии!

Ещё тогда, на стене, когда она, выбрасывая слова, как колючки, будто защищающийся дикообраз, говорила, что мечтает о мужчине, который дарил бы ей цветы и читал стихи, он смотрел на неё и не мог понять только одного: неужели она этого стыдится? Или считает, что для него всё это глупости? Боится, что недостойна такого внимания? Да ради мимолётной улыбки на её лице он был готов собственноручно вырезать целый розовый сад, по одному выдернуть лепестки из каждого бутона и устлать этими лепестками её дорогу от спальни до тренировочной площадки. Что подумали бы окружающие, глядя на рассыпающегося лепестками Инквизитора, его при этом не волновало нисколько.

Его называли Вестником Андрасте, но единственная богиня, чьим Вестником он себя считал, была Кассандра.


	3. Милость Создателя

— А знаешь, — внезапно произнёс Корвин, поворачиваясь на бок и утыкаясь носом ей в затылок, вдыхая запах, — я, кажется, всё-таки верю в то, что я Вестник, тот, кого Андрасте послала, чтобы спасти мир.

Кассандра от неожиданности даже закашлялась. Повернулась лицом.

— И ты это говоришь сейчас? Корифей повержен, Солас оказался легендарным эльфийским богом, который лишил тебя руки, и именно теперь ты решил признать, что стал Инквизитором по милости Андрасте? И что же тебя вдруг натолкнуло на эту мысль?

Корвин посмотрел на её изумлённо-возмущённое лицо, вскинутые брови, распахнутые глаза — и не выдержал, рассмеялся.

— Ох, так это твоя очередная шутка, — фыркнула Искательница и перевернулась обратно.

— Нет, нет, Кассандра. Я говорил серьёзно, клянусь. Просто подумалось. Конечно, мир ещё в опасности, нам грозит масштабная война, и победа над Корифеем не так уж много нам дала, если подумать. Но вот сейчас, здесь, я смотрю на тебя и думаю, что, может быть, вот такие дни, или минуты, или пусть даже мгновения — и есть то, что Создатель дарует нам в награду за труды, за то, что мы стараемся быть лучше, чем есть, делать мир лучше, чем есть. Что это не просто случайности. И если счастье быть с тобой здесь и сейчас, лежать вот так, в покое, в безмятежности, это и правда дар Создателя, милость Андрасте, то я готов сколько угодно быть Вестником, Инквизитором, мессией — кем угодно, лишь бы заслужить ещё хоть одно такое мгновение.

Голос Корвина смолк, спальня погрузилась в тишину, и Кассандра не решалась её нарушить. Молчала, потому что не знала, что ответить, как можно ответить на такое.

Корвин придвинулся к ней, и она тут же отозвалась — подалась к нему всем телом, прижимаясь кожей к коже, ближе, теснее, словно стремилась раствориться в нём.

— Я люблю тебя, Кассандра, — почти беззвучно прошептал он.

— И я тебя люблю, — так же тихо ответила она.

Кассандра не была уверена, что Корвин слышал её. Но точно знала — он понял.


	4. Его свет

Когда ты приходишь в себя в тёмном, сыром подвале, а твою левую руку сжигает неведомое зелёное пламя, и ты никак не поймёшь, где ты очутился и почему, сложно бывает по достоинству оценить правильный овал лица, резковатую линию скул, выразительный разлёт чёрных, как уголь, бровей, соблазнительный рисунок губ.

Всё это Корвин заметил и оценил позже, в Убежище, когда пришёл в себя, несколько дней, как оказалось, провалявшись в горячке. Кругом был хаос, в небе зияла светящаяся дыра, а левую ладонь жгло огнём, причём настолько буквально, что ночью можно было ходить без факела.

Люди вокруг были перепуганы и, казалось, не ждали уже ничего, кроме очередной подлянки в этом забытом Создателем мире. Кто-то мечтал оказаться на другом краю света, кто-то обречённо ждал смерти, кто-то выливал страх в агрессию, кто-то отвлекался на мелочные склоки, кто-то просто пытался выжить. И лишь очень немногие осмеливались смотреть в будущее и искать выход из беспросветной тьмы. И душой их была Кассандра.

Эта женщина была огнём. Одним своим видом, мелькающим в воздухе мечом, бряцанием доспехов при энергичной, но по-кошачьи мягкой ходьбе, своим голосом, твёрдым, как её вера, она внушала окружающим уверенность, что не всё ещё потеряно.

Но Корвин загорелся отнюдь не надеждой на спасение…

Тем не менее, хоть он и считал глупостью все эти разговоры о «Вестнике Андрасте», но делать что-то с беспорядками вокруг было необходимо. Корвин и сам не понял, в какой момент протягивать руку помощи бедствующим ферелденцам, а позднее — и орлейцам, думать о благе других и планировать операции по спасению мира стало частью него. Просто обнаружил однажды, что он на своём месте. Делает то, что считает правильным, отдаёт приказы, вершит судьбы. И удивительнее всего было, как много людей добровольно соглашались с его правом на всё это…

Порой одолевали сомнения. Каждая неспасённая жизнь ложилась на сердце тяжёлым грузом, и посещала мысль, что всё это какая-то страшная ошибка, что на его месте должен быть кто-то другой — более смелый, более умный, более дальновидный. А потом он видел, как Кассандра методично крошит в лоскуты тренировочные манекены, и успокаивался.

Любимым занятием на месяцы вперёд стало ловить её мимолётные улыбки. А с какого-то момента — и на всю жизнь — вызывать улыбку на её лице. Он флиртовал, усилием воли стараясь не краснеть, как мальчишка, и со стороны, пожалуй, выглядел тем, кем и был прежде — легкомысленным повесой, уверенным в себе и привыкшим покорять женщин с первой улыбки. Но внутри всё замирало, когда он, отпустив очередную шуточку, ждал её реакции, ловил каждое слово, каждый жест.

Видела ли Кассандра его муки? Вряд ли. Слишком она была предана делу и едва ли посмотрела бы на него как на мужчину, если бы не его попытки сблизиться.

Кассандра определённо не знала себе цену как женщине.

— Слепой ведёт слепого, — усмехнулась она, когда он признался ей, что она для него — источник сил и вдохновения.

Кассандра была для него факелом, рассеивающим самую густую, самую мёртвую тьму. И сейчас он смотрел на неё, на её подрагивающие во сне ресницы, расслабленное лицо, полуоткрытые губы… Джустиния помогла ему выбраться из Тени, но на свет вывела Кассандра.

Его путеводная звезда.

Его единственная.


	5. Упрямая

Весь день жители Скайхолда имели честь наблюдать ссору Инквизитора и Искательницы. С самого утра и до самого вечера, в главном зале, в саду, во дворе, в таверне — то и дело вспыхивал их жаркий спор. Но сколько бы Инквизитор и Искательница ни переругивались, предмет спора вслух ни один не называл. Искательница, даже в запале, всячески избегала прямо сказать, о чём шла речь, и Инквизитор тоже всячески обходил тему (потому что попробуй проговориться, когда грозная воительница стоит с мечом наголо, перед этим в щепу разнеся очередной манекен).

— Я уже сказала тебе: нет. Нет и нет. Совершенно исключено и даже пытаться не смей.

— Но Кассандра!

— Вообще забудь об этом!

— Да почему?! Давай хотя бы…

— Я даже обсуждать это отказываюсь, Инквизитор.

— Касси, дорогая…

— Моё имя — Кассандра Пентагаст.

— Меня при рождении тоже не Инквизитором нарекали, — фыркает лорд Тревельян, тяжело вздыхает и отступается.

Очередная битва с упрямством Искательницы Пентагаст проиграна, но война ещё не окончена. Он тоже умеет быть упёртым.

Варрик Тетрас, с пером и листом пергамента на деревянном планшете, наблюдает с усмешкой за сценой и делает себе быстрые пометки. Сестра Лелиана смотрит во двор из бойницы, сдерживая улыбку. Дориан Павус откровенно ухмыляется в усы, тем не менее сочувственно хлопает заходящего в таверну Инквизитора, пока леди-посол Монтилье что-то сосредоточенно обдумывает, разглядывая рукав собственного платья.

Жители Скайхолда усиленно делают вид, что ничего не происходит, но нет-нет — да и бросят взгляд украдкой.

— Налей мне чего-нибудь покрепче, — просит Инквизитор у Кабо, и тот ставит перед ним кружку браги, такой, какую во всём Скайхолде только Железный Бык пьёт не морщась и больше одной за раз.

— Вот же упрямая! — в сердцах восклицает Инквизитор, грохая кружку об стол.

— Ставлю сотню золотых, что Кассандра сейчас то же думает о тебе, — Дориан хмыкает, даже не скрывая насмешливого выражения лица.

В конце концов, это не серьёзная ссора, так, баловство влюблённых, за которым очень интересно наблюдать.

— Нет, ну что ей стоит? Она, в конце концов, из благородной семьи! Я же не пытаюсь приковать её к кухне или, там, хозяйству!

— И упаси тебя Создатель такое сделать! — в ужасе отшатывается маг, протестующе вскидывая руки. — Это же уничтожит Инквизицию скорее, чем смог бы Корифей!

— Тебе бы всё шуточки, друг, называется, — фыркает Инквизитор и делает большой глоток.

Кашляет и морщится.

— А ты от меня ждёшь совета? Ну, хорошо. Слушай…

Тевинтерец склоняется к уху Инквизитора и что-то долго шепчет ему.

Кассандра просыпается от ярких солнечных лучей, доползших до подушки, разлепляет глаза и ещё несколько секунд соображает, где находится. Спальня Инквизитора.

Вчера Корвин, извиняясь за своё поведение, устроил здесь романтический ужин, массаж и такую ночь любви, что сил собираться и возвращаться к себе у неё не осталось.

Самого Корвина ни в постели, ни в покоях уже нет, и Искательница оглядывается в поисках своей одежды. Она была хорошей Искательницей. Но, похоже, не в этот раз, потому что собственного доспеха или хотя бы штанов обнаружить ей не удается.

Завернувшись в простыню, Кассандра поднимается и начинает методично обшаривать комнату. И единственным предметом одежды, который ей удаётся обнаружить, оказывается шёлковое, винного цвета платье. Платье очень красиво: отделанный кружевом подол и кружевные рукава, лёгкий газовый шлейф. Высокая линия талии, узкий лиф с неглубоким вырезом. И рядом — пара туфель в тон.

Так вот к чему были все эти любезности прошлым вечером. Её просто заманили в ловушку. Кассандра даже догадывается, чья была идея.

Она ещё стоит над платьем, мучительно размышляя, как быть, как слышит скрип двери и тихие шаги на лестнице.

— Кассандра…

Искательница с удовольствием отмечает, как неуверенно, почти робко звучит голос.

— Так вы решили, что я надену это, если не оставить мне выбора? — тон у неё строгий, словно она выговаривает нерадивому ученику, не выполнившему простое задание. — Не приходило в голову, что я могу пойти так?

Она так и не оборачивается, почти ожидая прикосновения.

— Глупая затея, признаю, — совсем не это Кассандра ожидала услышать, а Корвин продолжает: — Я подумал ещё раз и решил, что ты права, и если не хочешь надеть платье, то и демон с ним. Я тебя люблю… Люблю такую. Поэтому я прошу прощения за эту дурацкую шутку и возвращаю тебе твою одежду.

Кассандра, наконец, поворачивается и смотрит на Корвина, стоящего перед ней со стопкой сложенной одежды в руках и просящим взглядом. Ну как сердиться на такого? Она забирает вещи и, помедлив секунду, легко целует в щёку.

Прощён.


	6. Роман, который не состоялся

Он может много себе позволить: похлопать Инквизитора по плечу, панибратски обнять, даже сжать иногда руку в молчаливом жесте поддержки. Один раз даже осмелился отвести прядь с его усталого лица.

Дориан смотрит на Корвина Тревельяна и испытывает безотчётное желание почувствовать неровный след шрама подушечками пальцев.

И знает, что этого никогда не случится.

Дориан видит, каким светом озаряется лицо Инквизитора, когда в поле зрения показывается Искательница, и, в принципе, он понимает, почему так происходит. Он сам не испытывал к Кассандре большой личной симпатии — впрочем, сюда скорее примешивалось другое чувство — но он её уважал. Кассандра была суровой женщиной, но обладала редчайшим качеством — умением признавать свои ошибки.

Уголок его губ изгибается в усмешке, когда он видит воркующего Инквизитора и розовеющую Искательницу, и от этого зрелища сладко и горько одновременно.

Корвин теперь с ним не флиртует, и делает это почти подчёркнуто. Его шуточки больше никогда не имеют сексуального подтекста. Корвин делает так специально. Не из-за Кассандры, не потому, что та может приревновать. Просто чтобы не питать ложных иллюзий. И Дориан ценит эту деликатность, просто выносить её временами бывает мучительно. Совсем изредка.

Иногда Дориан представляет себе, как бы всё сложилось, не будь Кассандры. Это глупо, потому что, не будь Кассандры, самой Инквизиции бы, скорее всего, не было бы. А если бы и была, то совсем другая. Без него самого и, вероятно, без Корвина. Но можно же иногда просто помечтать, вообразить, что хочется?

Если бы не Кассандра, Корвин — и Дориан был в этом абсолютно уверен — был бы с ним. Между ними проскакивали искры с самого начала. И это был бы бурный, страстный, но короткий и совершенно обречённый роман. А как иначе?

Может, не так уж и плохо, что всё закончилось между ними, так и не начавшись.

Может быть, хорошо, что флирт, доставлявший такое неизмеримое наслаждение, так быстро сошёл на нет.

Дориан с крыльца замка смотрел на счастливую улыбку Инквизитора и поглаживал завиток усов. Он был рад видеть этого человека улыбающимся, просто иногда хотелось оказаться тем, ради кого была эта улыбка.

Он попробовал однажды прогнать наваждение, уступив грубым заигрываниям и авансам Железного Быка, но сбежал наутро и больше возвращаться не хотел. Может быть, в какой-нибудь другой реальности он и мог бы увлечься им. Ночь, по крайней мере, была очень неплоха. Но оставила в душе пустоту. Которую Дориан теперь заполнял бессмысленными фантазиями на тему «Ах, если бы».

И всё же, всё же… Дориан был благодарен Создателю за эту встречу, перевернувшую многое в его душе, и за друга, такого, какого большинству и за всю жизнь ни разу не встречается. Это было очень много и очень ценно.

И когда он вернётся в Тевинтер, ему не о чем будет сожалеть.


End file.
